


Warmth

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Violentine being violentine
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Warmth

Violet puts more wood into the fireplace, watching as the flames grew bigger, feeling the warmth on her face. She pokes the fire, with a fire poker not her hands, making sure it will stay lit for a good amount of time. Once making sure it will, she crawls her way back into the blanket and pillow fort she and Clementine made.

Inside the fort said brunette was holding two cups of tea, handing one to the blonde after she settles down inside. Violet takes a sip, burning her tongue in the process, letting out a yelp.

"You do that every time. When are you going to learn?" Clementine giggles.

"Never. You knew what you were getting into when you decided to date a dumbass like me." Violet tries to cool her tongue but you know how that goes.

"Mmm, yeah. But you're cute, so that makes up for it."

Violet almost dropped her tea onto her lap, a blush rising upon her face. This gets another giggle out of the brunette.

"Clem you can't just do that with no warning, you know that."

"But it's more fun to not warn you, and see you get all flustered."

"You're mean."

"You love me." Clementine wraps her arms around the blonde, pulling her into a snuggle.

".......yeah."

Violet had to admit, snuggling by the fire in a blanket fort with the love of her life was the best way to spend all of her time. She wants to stay here forever.


End file.
